


Helping Hand

by Neferit



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, One Shot, Romance, kmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa witnesses a scene between Teagan and Isolde and the things get unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Kink meme said** :
> 
>  _"While the rest of the group is is off, Elissa stays in Redcliffe. She overhears Teagan refuse Isolde's advances. Elissa watches Isolde leave in tears. She watches Teagan sit on a chair and is shocked when he starts to pleasure himself and call her name. Elissa reveals herself and helps him get off. He pleases her and carries her off to his room."_
> 
> And this one said: "Yay!"

Elissa was _bored_.

Few days ago she had been seriously wounded during the fight and after Wynne had patched her up, the group decided it was time for their leader to have finally some rest. So they left her in Redcliffe, while they went to Denerim to buy some supplies and get some news about the civil war which had Ferelden in its grip and about brother Genitivi, the scholar who was supposed to know something about the Urn of Sacred Ashes.

And here she was, bored out of her mind and unable to sleep, as the nightmares plagued her every sleeping moment now. The castle was mostly empty, after so many deaths amongst the servants and guards, giving her only a few options of people (mostly knights) she could try to talk to - and it was night, giving her most probably no option at all. She spent some time by wandering around the castle, wearing just her nightgown , silken slippers and dressing-gown tightly around her body to prevent the coldness of the night to seep into her bones.

Luckily, she found the library - exceptionaly good library. She visited many libraries in castles and estates during the travels of her family - only in their own library had been more books than here. She found poetry, some novels - Maker, they had even Rose of Orlais here! - books about politics, songbooks and finally, Genitivi's books about traveling over Thedas. _In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar_. She always liked those - they explained everything of interest about every place and culture on Thedas in a style which was both informative as well as funny. She picked one and opened it in about the middle.

 _The Anderfels are a land of shocking extremes. It is the most desolate place in all the world, for two Blights have left great expanses of the steppes so completely devoid of life that corpses cannot even decay there-no insect or grub will ever reach them._

 _It is a land filled with wonders like the Merdaine, with its gigantic white statue of Our Lady carved into its face, her hands outstretched and bearing an eternal flame, or Weisshaupt Fortress, with its walls of living rock towering over the desolate plains below._

 _The Anders, too, are a people of extremes: The most devout priests and the most deadly soldiers, the poorest nation in the world and the most feared..._

Click!

The door to the library opened and she heard someone's hurried steps, followed by someone else. Just when she wanted to make her presence known - no one wants to find out that someone is just sneaking behind one of the bookshelves, voice of Arlessa Isolde sounded, safely preventing her from it.

"Teagan, please, no one will ever know about this!"

"I'm saying no, Isolde, just as I said every time you asked before. No, no and one more no!"

"But Teagan," Alressa's voice got a sultry undertone, "just once and I will leave you be..."

"No, Isolde. By the Maker, I couldn't believe my own ears the first time you came with this nonsense and I still can't believe that you continue in it! You are my brother's wife, dammit!"

Elissa carefully stole a look around the corner of the bookshelf she was hiding behind. Isolde was trying to hug bann Teagan, who pushed her away, his expression disgusted. "Get out of my sight, Isolde, before I do something I'll regret later," he said, turning around. Isolde's eyes filled with tears. If she hoped that will soften Teagan towards her, she was doomed to be disapponted. Running from the library, she shut the door loudly behind her.

Sighing, Teagan sat into one of the comfortable arm-chairs in the library, which creaked under his weight. "Why it has to be _Isolde_ , who's throwing herself into my arms all the time?" He wondered loudly, making Elissa wondering who he wanted to be throwing herself at him. And then Teagan did something what made Elissa open her eyes widely in surprise and blush at the same time - he swiftly unlaced his trousers and slid his right hand into them, leaning back in the arm-chair with his eyes closed.

"Ah, yes, my dear, don't be afraid to touch me," he whispered hoarsely, while working on his quickly hardening manhood. Moaning, he even started to recite poem Elissa knew, although his use of the text now made Elissa blush in even deeper shade of red.

 _How beautiful you are, my darling,_   
_How beautiful you are!_   
_Your eyes are like doves behind your veil;_   
_Your hair is like a flock of goats_   
_That have descended from Mount Gilead._   
_All beautiful you are, my darling; there is no flaw in you._

"Elissa," he moaned, making Elissa's heart skip a few beats. Did he just say _her_ name? Oh, Maker... For a short moment she was helpless, unsure about what to do. But then the decision came and her lips curled into a small smile. They flirted that day they met in the Redcliffe Chantry and he said he would be lucky to have a wife as beautiful as her. And she felt his eyes following her every move when she was nearby. And well, she may not be his wife, but... It was time to make her presence known - oh, yes, she won't be afraid to touch him, not anymore!

Soundlessly, she laid the book she was reading on the table and sneaked to stand beside Teagan. He was breathing rapidly, his hand moving up and down his lenght, his eyes closed. She smiled again. This will be probably one of the biggest shocks of his life but she was prepared to put her theoretic knowledge of _The Art of Passionate Love by Brother Capria_ to use.

"Teagan," she whispered, making Teagan open his eyes abruptly. "I... my lady..." he stuttered, trying to cover himself. Leaning down, she gave him a smile, putting her finger on his lips, stopping him from saying anything else. "Shhh... don't be ashamed, Teagan. Not before me," she whispered, replacing her finger with her lips, moving the now free hand downwards while sitting sideways on the armrest. He gasped against her lips when she touched him. Breaking the kiss to look into his eyes, now veiled with desire, she breathed: "Teagan... show me how to touch you."

Without hesitation, he led her hand to wrap around his cock, covering her hand with his and leading her up and down his lenght. The contrast between the hardness of his manhood and its velvety soft skin fascinated her, his pleasured moans making her breathe quicker. She kissed him again, deeper this time, stealing his breath away - all while moving her hand restlessly, switching in speed and the pressure applied. It didn't took much time for him to start trembling slightly as peak of his pleasure came closer and closer by each stroke of her hand. All of sudden, sudden grip made her hand stop in its motions.

"Teagan?" she asked, surprised. Wasn't the meaning of this to lead him to the climax? He kissed her hungrily, moving her hand away. "You, my lady, are a saucy little temptress," he said huskily. Before she knew that, their positions were reversed; she was sitting in the arm-chair and he was kneeling by her. To her questioning gaze he simply said: "My turn."

Slowly tracing his fingers up the lenght of her legs, gently parting them when he reached her knees, he sent shivers down her spine, by lifting her nightgown he caused her breath to catch in her throat and muscles of her legs tense. She never experienced anything like this, this slow motion play, so she felt unsure - what did he expect of her? Theory, described in The Art of Passionate Love, is one thing. Practice is something completely diffferent.

Teagan felt her legs tense under his touch and he decided he didn't like the way her muscles tensed all of sudden. Looking up, he saw she was biting her lip and she was... _trembling_. "Elissa?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, giving him an unsure smile. "Yes. Just... nervous, this being something completely new and... you know." Teagan gazed into her eyes, completely serious. She felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment. _'Great, girl. You really know to kill the mood...'_

"Do not be afraid, Elissa," he said, leaning in between her legs to kiss her on the lips. "If I do anything you won't like, tell me to stop. And I will. Yes?" Studying his intense blue eyes, she slowly nodded and relaxed in the armchair, letting Teagan slide his hands from her ankles past her knees, up her thighs, once again lifting her nightgown. The... things he did to her... should... be... forbiddden. Yes, definitely forbidden.

His lips followed the way his hands traced just moments ago. Lifting her leg to rest it on his shoulder, he kissed his way from the tips of her toes, over her knees, to the inner side of her things, sending butterlies through her whole body. Teagan was definitely starting to like the feel of her satin skin under his fingers and lips. He stole a look on her face while he was kissing his way up her tight. Eyes closed, lips opened slightly, she was breathing quickly. It astonished as well as aroused him to see her obvious inexperience as well as the passion, slumbering under her shyness. And he was about to release the slumbering passion, to see her blossom under his touch. His mouth discovered her center and the world exploded before her eyes.

He had her pinned down to the armchair, his hands holding her thighs tightly in place while his mouth explored the flower of her womanhood. She bucked against him when he gave the bud of her ecstasy gentle suck. It was as if a lightening hit her, sending waves of unknown sensations through her body. It was torturous - but pleasantly so. He wanted to slid his finger into her - however, he found a barrier in her opening. She was a virgin. The knowledge turned him on. Should it come to it, he will have to take her gently. Until then, he licked, sucked and teased her sex, making her to stifle a moan, as she writhed under his ministration.

As the peak of her pleasure was coming closer by each stroke of Teagan's nimble tongue, she found it more and more difficult to be quiet. She even drew her fist to her mouth, hoping it to help her keep silent - but even if she bit her fist, keeping quiet was nearly impossible. When tearing sensation erupted in her body, all she could do was to arch her back and cry out his name.

"Teagan!"

She collapsed in armchair, breathing heavily. He leaned back, looking at her with a smirk. "Liked it, my lady?" he asked. She gave him a breathy smile, looking at him through through the hair which has fallen over her eyes. To him she looked like a cat who got all the cream in the cellar. Slowly, he covered her legs with her nightgown, leaning in to press a kiss on her forehead. She sighed contentedly, sneaking her hands around him, holding him close. He felt her hot breath on his neck, when she whispered to him.

"Tell me, Teagan - would you like _me_ to throw myself in your arms?"

His blood was pounding in his head. He was so enticed by her that he almost forgot how he got there. Isolde had been bothering him for some time now - but this time it had great results, Elissa. Her touch had set him on fire, and the sound of her whisper set him aflame again. Kissing her neck, he answered: "If I said yes, would you do it?"

"If you said yes, I would ask you to take me to your room and there I would be in your arms all the time," she blurted, blushing immediately from her sincere reply. He must think me a whore, she thought. Teagan's reaction almost took her by surprise.

Lifting her in bridal style he left the library, carrying her the way to his room. she nestled comfortably in his arms, feeling safe, sated, content and sleepy. Teagan must have sensed it, since he let her go in his room, taking off her dressing-gown. To her questioning gaze he said: "You won't need it now, my lady." Quickly getting rid of his shirt he lifted her again and set her on his bed, laying beside her, holding her close.

She snuggled close to his warmth. The last thing she remembered were thoughts of how annoying and incredibly useful Isolde can be, how dexterous Teagan is and how she looks forward to wake in his arms.


End file.
